Abducters Always Get in The Way
by VampireWizard
Summary: This story is my thrid story I have ever made on Fanfiction. I might get the people names wrong, but this is the summary: On a trip to go to the old Chinese village, someone abducts Phoebe and Cole daughter! Can they save her, or will she save her self?
1. I don't want to go!

Hi! This is VampireWizard, AGAIN! Welcome to me thrid story! Now, I don't really know Charmed so well, so if I get anything wrong, please let me know! Thanks! And I know Cole is dead, but I need him for this story! And i dont know what their daughter (Phoebe/Cole) name is. So if any of you know, please tell me. And I will be sure to fix it right away! Just to let you know, this is a really short story. I made it Humor/Adventure/Action. It might be funny, but I don't know, because I am not good in funny stories. Tell me if i get anything wrong! On with this new story!

* * *

"Kidnappers Always Get in Whe Way":

Chapter 1:

I don't want to go!

You might think that I have a normal life. But, I am a witch and half demonic. Well, being half witch and half demonic, is not a pleasant. What more can you get if you go on a vacation with your witch mother, and demonic father. It all started a long time ago…

I closed the door to my room, to lock out the entire racket noise from my cousins. They had a birthday party today. And, I am not invited because I am a 'girl.' "I will show them," I thought out loud in my head. "I will show them how to treat a proper witch with respect. They will see…They will see…"

A knock on the door woke me up from my day dreaming of a plan to irritate my cousins. "Sophie, honey, can you please come down stairs?" a voice said. The voice was soft, and tender. Almost like a flute playing a sleeping song.

"Okay mom. I will be down stairs in a few minutes," I said wondering what I did wrong.

Another voice entered my conversation with my mother. My dad. "Sophie, you will get out of your room right now, and come downstairs."

"Cole, don't be so mean on Sophie. She is only twelve years old. I mean, come on, give her some respect," the soft voice said.

I paused to hear what my dad would say. Since that I was partly demon and witch, I get a mix of both powers. And one of them that I got was feeling senses. I felt that my dad was thinking of an evil way to get me downstairs…

Cole smile from the other side of the door, a wide grin came up onto his face; he spoke in a soft tone to comfort her. "Okay, Phoebe. I will be nice," he paused, and then turned to the door and spoke to me once more, "Sophie, if you don't come down, I am literally going to burst that door into ashes, and take up by the hair, twist it, and toss you out of the window. Or, I could just shimmer into your room, take you by the hair, twist it till you scream to death, then burst it in to flames; making you bald. But, if you are a good girl, you would open this door and come down."

I was caught in her own games. So, I grabbed her jacket, slide it on to my body, and opened the door. As my hand reached to open the door knob, sweat ran down my face, "What can they have? I did not do anything? So what can this be?" I thought in my head.

I was too late. The moment my fingers touched the door knob, it busted into flames, and my father stepped in…

"You were too late Sophie. It is time, to turn the tables onto your head," Cole said as he stepped pass the ashes of the wooden door.

Phoebe peaked out form behind, and stared at the ashes, "Cole, this is the fifth time your broke Sophie's door in a week! Can't you just shimmer there instead?"

Cole turned around and spoke to his wife, "If that was so simple, then why won't she come out?" He quickly turned to face me once again, "Now we are going to have a little fun tossing you out of the window…"

I did the only thing I could think of. It was really stupid, but, when my dad took one more step closer to me, I quickly turned around, and jumped out of the window. My room was in the third floor, so I had some time to think over what I just did. I jerked my head back to look at my parents. They were really pissed; I waved at them, and made a bug wide open smile to them.

"Sophie! You little brat! I am going to get you as soon as you land! You will be sorry!" my mother shouted.

This was the fifth time I had jumped out of the window, but to tell you the truth, it was actually the tenth time. Now don't get my wrong or anything, but I am twelve years old, and I sneak out from my sacred home to go and party and those other shity stuff. Once, I went to a party with Matthew and Chris, and that was only a month ago. Matthew was already twenty years old, and Chris was eighteen. They took me with them to a weird party. People there were smoking, drinking, dancing topless or bottomless. But the thing that got me the most scared was this weird person, who had huge eyes, and I think he was wearing a bra and a G-string. Well that was what my cousin told me. I don't believe though. Because I don't even know what it is!

As my body touched the ground, something came out from the ground at the same time, and grabbed me down to the soft sweet soil. I closed my eyes, thinking that this was all a dream, but it was not a dream, and my adventure now begins…

* * *

Well? How do you think this chapter was? Sorry if I got the daughter name wrong. I don't know her real name, so I just made a new one. Any, the main character of this story is Sophie, or the real name of the daughter. Well anyways, she was taken by someone. Who? That is in the next chapter for you to find out! Rebember: Send me a review if I have any mistakes! 


	2. A trip that I shall hate

Hey! Why wont any of you people send a review? I have to know if this story is good or not. You are all just too lazy to submit in a stupid review. I am adding people whoa re not regiestered to this site to send me reivews! So please!

TheWBQueen: Thanks a lot for telling me that they never had a child. READERS! PHOEBE AND COLE HAVE A DAUGHTER! and it was a lot like Cole. this chapter is MORE like him...

OceanLily12: thanks for saying that this story is better than the others. It should be! See you in school! and this chapter is for you! I evol uoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

A trip that I would hate…

"Cole! You stupid idiotic slow sex machine! Did you have to scare Sophie like that? Don't you ever use your head? As a matter of fact, you don't even have a head! It is just one big blob of stupid tiny little pea sized stones!" Phoebe howled with rage and anger.

Cole did not seem to mind that I was stolen. He just stood out from the window and he did not look at Phoebe, but he spoke anyways. "Phoebe, you always said that you wanted Sophie to be abducted?" his voice was soft and humble.

Phoebe eyes were wide open. "How can you say such a thing like that? You are such an ass!" she shouted.

Cole only laughed, and then he shimmered away…

"CHICKEN!" was all that Phoebe shouted as she went downstairs to tell her sisters that her daughter was kidnapped.

Her very own husband had scared her only daughter into jumping out of the window. And just seconds ago, I, was stolen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with me)

I had lost unconscious somewhere in the tunnel in which the demon was dragging me from. I wished that I had brought my camera, so I could take pictures of the tunnel. But either way, I would still be unconscious. The demon was taking full attention that I was not getting dirty. Even thought that I was still unconscious, I could feel what was happening. Thank god that this demon was paying full attention to my cloths. I had just bought a new pair of jeans, and a new Nike T-Shirt with flowers on it. If any cut came to my cloths, I would personally sew the person who did this to me.

We were traveling really fast underground. I could feel that the ground around me was getting wet. I thought, _"Are we under the sea right now?"_ At this time, I had started to wake up. When I looked the person who was carrying me, she was covered in a cloak.

The demon turned around to me, and I was shocked to see who it was…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with my parents)

Phoebe was walking down the stairs to tell her sisters that her daughter was stolen. When she got down stairs, she saw her whole family waiting. Chris and Wyatt were still in their rooms with the loud racket, so Phoebe had to shout.

Luckily it was ten o'clock at night. If it was any sooner, Alice (Piper's daughter), Chris, Wyatt, and the newest member of the children, Catherine (Paige's daughter), would be here right now listening.

Piper was busy writing down some new 'food' ideas on a piece of A4 paper. Paige was busy finishing typing a presentation for her new job which is a lawyer.

Paige looked up at Phoebe, her eyes were red, and they were falling down very slowly. "Hey Phoebe. We heard some noises up on Sophie's room. Did Cole break her door again?" Paige said in a very slow tone.

Phoebe's eyes rolled down to look at the floor. Then, she spoke in a soft tune, so that they would not hear her, "Um, well, yes Cole did break her dead. This time he scared her by swinging her hair back, and then throwing her out the window. So, Cole broke the door, and Sophie jumped out of the window…" she paused to wait for a gasp or a shocked face.

Piper stopped writing her new food ideas, and looked at Phoebe. Paige in the other hand was typing while she listened but, when she heard what Phoebe said, she typed "What the fuck!" in her presentation. She did not know that.

Piper spoke this time, "So, what is the big deal? Sophie always jumps out from the window. So what can go so wrong?"

Paige leaned over to Piper and whacked her in the head, "That is for not knowing! Sophie only jumps out from the window when ever a hot guy passes by!"

This time, it was Phoebe's turn to whack Paige in the head, "Both of you shut up! Don't you see what I mean! When Sophie jumped out from the window"—she paused to breath—"A demon took her!" when she said that, her voice was sore, and tears came from her eyes.

Paige fell down asleep onto of her laptop and started to snore right away. She had missed what Phoebe had said. Piper's face was white, her lips started to say something, but only mumbles came out. She looked down at her new food list and began to read what she wrote not to think of Sophie being abducted.

Phoebe's face started to turn red. Not only did her husband had caused this problem, but he also chickened out away. Now Piper was trying really hard not to bother with that. And Paige was asleep, dreaming that all of this was just a dream.

Only Phoebe cared what happened to her daughter. She would have to track her down…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back with me)

My eyes started to get fixed with the black surrounding, and then I closed my eyes area rubbed them really hard. The demon paid no attention to that, but it just ripped my Nike T-Shirt in half.

I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked at the demon. I did not care who the blazing hell it was, I was pissed at her. "What the hell did you do that for?" I asked.

She only nodded her head, and then she took a pile of wet mud and dumped it on my beautiful just washed hair.

I was starting to get pissed at this old hag, "What is the matter with you? You stupid bitch! Go to hell!" I shouted at the old lady. Then I slapped her in the face.

The old lady like demon did not do anything to me. It was glad that I had slapped her. Then it licked my hands, and I mean all over my hand.

I quickly shrugged my hands back and wiped the saliva on my torn T-Shirt. I looked at her and it looked like she really wanted a hard beating. But, I am soft, so I spoke to her in a some what nice way. "You fucking crazy retarded bitch ass mother fucker! What the hell is up with you! Demons don't like witches? I am out of here! Then I shimmered away. I wished I did not have done that, but the demon forced me too. I really wanted to see how she would torture me. But I guessed that would be in some other time…

* * *

HAHA! Sophie could have just shimmered away the whole time! But she did not, because she wanted torture! Well, what will Phoebe say? Find out next Chapter! 


	3. The Trip That Was Canceled

**Okay, sorry if Sophie said too much cussings at that old lady demon. This chapter will talk about the old lady, and Piper blowing up! Send me a review for anything you want!**

**TvCrazed: I dont know how you do this, but you rock!I am going to update daily on one of my 5 stories, so it can be anything! So watch out!**

**Haleigh H: I am sorry if you never heard Sophie say that much cussing in your whole life time. And you cracked my this chapter. You will find out why, and something is going to shock Sophie!**

**LovelyLady90: What am I going to do in the next chapter? Well, kiss a fly, and submit this chapter of course!**

**Clegs: I dont know what your penname means, but it rocks (kinda). **

**Okay people, on with the story, but I just have one question? It will be in the end because it catches your attention the most. Now on with this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

The Trip that was canceled…:

"Hi mom," I said as I entered the house. "What's for dinner?" I said opening the fridge.

"Don't talk like that to me young lady," Phoebe said with her hands in her hip. "You should know better than to just jump out of the window like that. And who kidnapped you? I want to show that demon who I am! And I don't cook my dead, Piper does."

"Okay, what ever. I am going to go and call my friends okay?" I said going up stairs with some chocolate cookies.

"Get down here right now!" I heard my mother scream.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to blow up, if I take some food up stairs. I mean, the last time I did that, a giant fly came in and he tried to eat me." I said stomping down stairs.

"It is not about the food. Paige, Leo, and Piper can you please go away, I need to talk to my daughter alone. Oh yeah, and Piper, Wyatt and Chris are drunk." Phoebe said.

"That's the fifth time this month. That's it, Leo. I think it is time to take them to the elders. Come on," Piper said turning to Leo. Piper's eyes turned wide open, "No! Leo? What did you give to them? Wait don't tell me, you gave them beer! I am really going to kill you now! Come here!" Piper said pulling Leo up stairs. "We are going to have a little chat with the whole family, and Alice (daughter) is also in it."

"Fine, but they asked for it. How can I say 'no' when they are giving me the puppy dog eyes?" Leo said as he followed Piper.

"Well, that's none of my business," Paige said. _"Please, Leo, don't you dare tell her!"_ she thought.

"Honey, Paige is also in this," Leo said smiling at Paige.

Paige showed the middle finger to Leo, and mouthed to him what seemed like "Fuck you ass hole".

"Paige!" You too? Come on? Next I will find that one of the elders also drugged my sons. What? Why are you looking at me like that Leo? SHIT! They also drugged my sons! I am going to kill them!" Piper screamed. Her face started to turn red, and she smashed at the wall, but she only broke her hand.

"Sophie, please come here," Phoebe said as they walked out side. "There is something that I need to tell you that is really important for you to know." Phoebe spoke to me.

"What is the matter mom?" I asked her. "Is there something you did not tell me?" I asked her again. "What is it?" I asked one more time.

"Well, honey, it is really hard to tell you this, but…" Phoebe spoke, but she could not find the right words. "But…"

"But what mom?" I asked. Tears were coming out from both of our eyes.

"You were adopted," Phoebe said, "Yes, yes. I know, we lied to you. We had to until she came to take you back when you were twelve." I am really sorry honey.

"Excuse me? But I just cussed at my mother when she kidnapped me. Why didn't she speak to me then?" I asked her. _"I am adopted. Wow! I can't believe it."_ I thought. "Then how come I have yours and dads powers?" I asked.

"Well, we cast a spell that would give you some of our powers. But to tell you the truth, you are actually party demon and partly human. Your real mother was half demon, and your father was half demon. They were in the middle of a war, and I and Cole were happing to cross that war to help the other witches. They found us, and they begged us to take you, or else they would kill you. They told us about you, and you being the chosen one to free the demon world from being insulted as a half breed." Phoebe finished and looked at me, and I began to cry.

"Sophie, it is okay. Your mother will come back. And you have a brother just for you to know," Phoebe said while she hugged me.

"I have a brother? What's his name? How old is he?" I asked my foster mother. I wanted to learn every thing about my family's background.

"That, I don't know. You have to ask your mother. Now, I wonder what Piper did to them?" Phoebe said changing the subject.

Her question was quickly answered. I heard a smashing sound of a window breaking and I looked up. "No way! She could not have!" I said with joy in my heart. Piper was so pissed, that she had thrown Wyatt and Chris out of the window.

"That is for you! You little nitwit! And as for you two…" Piper screamed then Leo and Paige both flew out of the window. "And last but not least! You stupid elder. Who the hell do you think you are? Giving my kids drugs. Well take that!" we heard Piper shouted. Then we heard some smacking sounds, and some crying, and then the elder cam flying out of the window head down to the floor. Wyatt, Chris, Leo, Paige, and the elder all smashed the ground screaming, or they smashed it and then they became unconscious. I was amazed that Piper had that much power (But latter I found out that she used a magic spell of power to lift them up and throw them away).

I laughed along with my foster mother. Then, a hand rested on my shoulder, and I knew who it was.

"It is time for you to go my dead," Phoebe said, she kissed my on my cheek, then she turned to my real mother. "Take good care of her."

My mother nodded her head, and then we teleported away. The last thing I saw before I teleported away was Phoebe waving at me, and Piper kicking the elder in the ribs, if he had any that it.

We landed, and then I fell down with the impact, and I fell unconscious…

* * *

**I know, I know. I did not show enought stuff for Piper, and Sophie. But, I promise you that soon, you will be shocked. Okay, here is my question!**

**Q: What is your name?**

**That is my dumb question. I want to know what your name is. I am asking that because I want to know who the --BEEP-- my readers are! Please note that I use the term --BEEP-- for Teen words! Stay tune! And tom i am going to submit in a chapter for the "A Help From A Friend Can't Cure A Cold!" BYE!**


End file.
